


Highway Relief

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe, Cas Pissing, Dean Pissing, Desperation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: (Not my actual fic - publishing for someone who wanted to write a fic but not have their name on it!)When Castiel has to go to the bathroom while he and Dean are driving down the highway through the middle of nowhere, it’s up to Dean to help him out, though Dean hadn’t realized he would end up revealing one of his dirty little secrets…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was sent in to me from someone on Tumblr who wanted to write without having their name attached to it so I'm putting it up for them. I didn't write this but I 100% love it regardless so y'all should too.

In Dean’s opinion, there was nothing better than this – cruising down the highway with his Baby, his music, and his boyfriend. He was so glad they’d taken the week off for a summer road-trip and was looking forward to the peace and quiet of the little cabin they’d be staying in until the following Sunday.

Dean smiled at the thought and reached his hand out to rest it on Cas’ thigh and give it a light squeeze. “You doin’ okay?” he asked, glancing at his boyfriend.

Cas placed his hand over Dean’s and interlocked their fingers, then nodded. “How much longer?” he asked.

“’Bout three hours,” Dean replied.

“I’m going to take a nap then,” Cas said, leaning his head against the window.

“Go ahead,” Dean replied. “I’ll wake you if I stop somewhere.”

—

Castiel was asleep for about hour or so before waking up. “You were out cold,” Dean remarked, shooting Cas an amused grin, which faded when he caught the expression on Cas’ face. “You okay there?” he asked, noting Cas’ frown.

“I need to use the restroom,” Cas said, glancing down at his lap. “Badly.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere,” Dean said. “Can you hold it for another hour?”

“I… I don’t know. Maybe,” Cas said. He bit his lip and shifted awkwardly in his seat with obvious discomfort.

“See how long you can make it,” Dean said, pressing his foot down a little harder on the accelerator.

“Okay,” Cas agreed reluctantly.

Unfortunately, only about twenty more minutes passed before Cas was squirming relentlessly in his seat. “Dean, I can’t hold it,” he said, beginning to sound panicked. “I’m starting to leak. Don’t you have a water bottle or something?”

Dean shook his head. “Already used it and got rid of it,” he said. “Sorry.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas said again, more insistently.

“All right, it’s okay, baby,” Dean said soothingly. He took his foot off the gas pedal and moved it to the brakes, easing the car to a stop on the side of the highway. It was a fairly open area – grass with some trees farther away from the road – but there was no one else around.

“Just go in the grass,” Dean said, unbuckling his seatbelt and then reaching across the seat to undo Cas’. He stepped out of the car and circled it, opening the passenger’s side door and helping Castiel climb out. Cas’ hand was tightly grasping his crotch and Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit turned on by this, though now was not the time for that kind of thinking.

“Hey, you’re okay,” Dean said, leaning in to distract Cas with a kiss as he got to work on Cas’ belt and jeans. He pulled them open quickly and reached into Cas’ boxers, tugging his dick out over the band. “You can go now,” he said, though the low groan from his boyfriend’s lips and quiet hiss of pee hitting the ground told Dean that he was already relieving himself.

Dean leaned in to give Cas another comforting kiss but pulled back quickly, suddenly feeling hot liquid running down his leg. He pulled back abruptly and looked down to see that he had accidentally pointed Cas’ dick right at himself.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked, following Dean’s gaze down and noticing his wet pants. “Shit, I’m sorry, Dean,” he said unhappily. “I just–”

“Shh,” Dean interrupted, making sure that Cas’ cock was pointed at the ground before pecking him on the lips. “It’s fine. It was my fault anyway.”

“But–”

“I said, it’s fine,” Dean repeated. “I have other pants. I’ll just change.”

Castiel nodded and rested his forehead on Dean’s shoulder as he continued to pee, body relaxing as he finally had the chance to relieve himself. When his stream finally stuttered and then stopped, Dean tilted Cas’ head up for another kiss, stroking Cas’ cock gently between them.

“I’m sorry,” Cas apologized again, biting his lip.

Dean shook his head. “Don’t be. Happens to everyone.”

“I know, but – Dean, what are you doing?”

It was then that Dean realized he was still stroking Cas’ cock, which was starting to feel a little firmer in his hand.

“Did that… excite you?” Cas asked, glancing down at Dean’s crotch, where, Dean could feel, there was a tell-tale bulge. “You have a pee kink?” he asked, tilting his head.

Dean shrugged, feeling his face heat up. “Maybe,” he said. “A little.”

Castiel waited patiently for Dean to continue.

“I love pissing outside or in public, where someone could see,” Dean admitted. “And I like desperation and wetting too. So this, uh, what you just – um, it’s just that this was kind of… a huge turn on for me.”

“My little exhibitionist,” Cas said, shaking his head. “Why doesn’t this surprise me?”

“You… you don’t think it’s weird?” Dean asked. “Or wrong?”

Cas tilted his head again. “No,” he said. “I’d be willing to indulge in it in the future,” he said with a small smirk.

“Really?” Dean said.

“Mhmm,” Cas confirmed. “Now, how about you change out of those jeans, which will be getting very uncomfortable in the near future.” He walked around to the trunk of the Impala – dick still hanging out of his boxers, Dean noted admiringly – and pulled out Dean’s duffel bag. Dean kicked off his boots and then undid the button and zipper of his jeans before stepping out of them as well.

“My boxers are wet too,” Dean commented as he pulled them off, releasing his still-hard dick into the warm summer air as he stood in just a t-shirt.

Cas was standing in front of him again – cock starting to perk up, Dean noticed – when he said, slight smirk on his lips, “Don’t you think you should pee too while we’re stopped, Dean?” Dean’s dick jumped at the thought.

“Y-yeah,” he said, grasping himself in his hand and taking a deep breath, trying to quell his arousal so that he could relieve himself. Cas watched patiently as a few drops of warm liquid spurted out of Dean’s dick, soon followed by a stronger stream of piss. Dean could feel the excitement in his stomach at the fact that he was standing half-naked on the side of a highway, pissing on the grass while his boyfriend watched.

“Are you getting off to this?” he asked, noticing Cas’ lazy strokes along his own cock.

“Yeah,” Cas said, thumbing the tip of his dick and spreading the pre-cum that was already spilling. “You’re not the only one with exhibitionist tendencies.”

Dean’s stream finally weakened and stopped, and he shook off his dick before walking closer to Cas. He sidled right up to his boyfriend, rubbing their cocks together as he met Cas’ lips in a hot kiss.

“I’ve got an idea,” he murmured, slipping his hands inside Cas’ boxers and gripping his ass firmly. “How about we explore that kink? Right here, right now, on the side of this highway.” He nipped at Cas’ lip, grinning at the soft moan his actions drew out.

Cas pushed forward against him, their cocks grinding against each other gloriously. “Good plan.”


End file.
